


(Holmes)

by Haileyst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Hiatus, Multi, Slytherin!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst





	(Holmes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625554) by [Haileyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst). 



Hello. Thanks for kudos and everything but I decided that deleting this work is for the best. For you mostly but for me also. It was... I can't really find the word for that piece of... I know that this work was really bad and similar to another and better fanfiction. But I swear the similarities were not on purpose and similar was only the first chapter. Name Sherrinford I found on site for babies under section "unusual" and the day after some lady from our neighborhood was calling her puppy Sherry asi in the alcohol. I thought it hilarious. Not everybody found it so.

And as you can see my english is hilarious too, so even if I tried my best there was bound to be mistakes. So... Until I rewrite the entire ...thing.. in czech and until I find good translator... Sorry there will be no fanfiction in english.

Until then, goodbye. :-)


End file.
